


Bloodbender

by MissFaber



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFaber/pseuds/MissFaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's in a terrible situation with a suave-voiced bloodbender; and the aftermath brings her closer to her friends, to a certain firebender, and leaves her stronger than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written a very long time ago! After the fifth episode of LOK aired. A certain image- and a theory- invaded my mind after watching episode five, and I just couldn't resist. This takes place after the events of episode 5. Also, warning of darkness and a bit of... well, let's say, harassment.
> 
> Enjoy!

His face was obscenely close to hers.

Tahno lunged, and Korra's raised her arms in preparation to fend him off; but then his hands planted themselves on her hips. The long, taloned fingers of one hand rose to scrape her cheek, and her fists unravelled in confusion. When he had walked in on her in the training room at this late hour, she had expected an attack, a water whip, a sneering insult at the very least. Instead, his cold fingers were on her  _face_ , and that was somehow more unsettling.

She was seventeen, the Avatar, a great fighter; "one of a kind", according to Bolin. But she had lived a sheltered life, and until now, she didn't realize just  _how_  sheltered.

"Let me go!" She sent a flaming fist to his middle, but he dodged away gracefully and stood leering a few feet away. His irritatingly white teeth were bared, and it took her a solid moment to figure out why he was smiling.

She was frozen. It was a queer feeling, one she had never experienced before; it was as though a gloved hand had reached inside her and stayed there, curling into a firm fist in her middle that she could not budge. Her brows came together in confusion as she tried to step forward- swing her arm- flex a muscle, a finger. But she was perfectly still, as though carved from stone, and she watched with disbelieving eyes as Tahno came closer and she was unable to move a muscle.

"What-" As the word escaped her mouth, she could barely restrain a breath of relief; she could still speak. She tried again. "What are you doing to me? Why can't I move?"

He was still moving closer, and a wave of fresh panic rose within her when she couldn't step back. "Bloodbending."

And then he was touching her.

For the first time in her life, Korra found herself literally shocked into silence. She was ridiculously aware of Tahno's long, pale fingers ghosting over the skin above her collar.  _I can give you some private lessons._

"Let me go." Her voice was no longer strong and forceful. It was a frightened shadow of its usual self, the tone of a girl she almost didn't recognize. And she wasn't sure what she was speaking of anymore; the hand that had reached inside her and controlled every muscle, or  _his_  hand, kneading her clothed breast.

For the second time in her life, she felt fear. The first was only a little while ago, a lifetime ago; yet the hooded man with the mask who publically stripped men of their bending and this one were suddenly one and the same. And so was the fear.

His fingers traced the the hem of her shirt, grasped it, and pulled it up slighly. His colorless eyes rose to meet hers, then filled with a languid kind of pleasure.

Korra was suddenly so furious that she felt her eyes stinging from the salty tears that threatened to leave her eyes. "Let me go!  _Let me go right now_! Don't touch me,  _don't_ -"

Her panicked screams evaporated into the air as her lips sealed shut of their own accord. "There," Tahno purred. "Much better. Now I can actually enjoy myself."

And then her shirt was gone, and she was never so grateful for breast bindings in her  _life_ , but then her pants disappeared, too, and she felt her face heat with the hot flame of mortification. He drew ribbons of blood from her wrists, giving a satisfied "Ah" as he viewed the cracked skin. Occasionally he sent sharp water whips flying at her, but the pain barely registered through the haze of panic, rage, and impending doom. She clung to the fact that she was still in her undergarments, but it hardly mattered because his horribly pale, cold hands were  _everywhere_ -

There was the sound of a door creaking open, and Korra turned her head and found Bolin.

Some delayed part of her brain registered that she had just turned her head-  _she could move_ \- and the mixture of helplessness, confusion, and anger she'd seen in Bolin's eyes during that one second awakened a flame in her. With a cry, she bended a jet of fire at Tahno, sending him crashing into the wall. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, motionless.

" _Korra_!" Bolin was beside her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? God, he did, you're bleeding-"

"I'm fine." Suddenly, the only thing that mattered was finding her clothes, those damn clothes. "I'm fine," she repeated, more for Bolin's benefit than her own.

Korra found her pants, picked them up. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't seem to get them to stay firmly at her hips. Bolin was saying something but she didn't know what, as she attempted to slip her shirt on over her head. The effort caused her to fall to her knees, black spots dancing over her vision as her brow furrowed with the energy of concentration.

"Korra, your wrists are bleeding, a  _lot_ -"

She muttered another dazed "I'm fine" as the world suddenly spun and she was falling, but then she wasn't anymore because she was staring at the floor, and something warm and hard was pressing into her middle, and she realized as though from a distance that Bolin was carrying her over his shoulder, and she was cursing herself for her weakness as the world went black.

* * *

Awareness came slowly. It was a long time before Bolin's face, which was hovering above her, came into focus.

"Bolin?"

"You're awake." The words whooshed out of him in one breath. "For a second there, I thought you were a goner."

He chuckled nervously, and Korra felt terrible for the worry she must have put him through. Her roving eyes quickly took in her surroundings; she spotted the long glass panels of a familiar attic. "Am I at... your place?"

"Yeah."

"Is..." She took a deep breath. "Is Mako here?"

"No." Bolin was wringing his hands. "He's, um... he's busy. Doing, you know. Stuff."

His obvious discomfort raised an alarm bell. "Bolin... is Mako okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine." She could tell his answer was honest; he wasn't lying to spare her feelings. "More than fine, actually."

"Oh." Understanding clicked, and with it, a wave of pain she didn't know existed. "He's with Asami?"

"Yeah." Bolin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Hasn't been too long, but-"

"Bolin." She took a deep, steading breath. "It's okay. How'd I get here."

"Well," Bolin started, obviously relieved to be moving on to other topics. "I took you to the Air Temple Island first because I didn't know where else to go, and I couldn't find Mako... He'd know what to do, but I didn't, and I figured Tenzin would also know, so I took you there, and he got someone to fix you up, but the kids were being annoying so Tenzin thought it would be better if you rested here."

Korra placed a hand on Bolin's, stilling his ramblings. His eyes flashed to hers. "Thank you, Bolin."

"Why would you thank me?" He shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Korra's brow furrowed. "Yes, you did."

" _No,_ I didn't." Bolin's voice was uncharacteristically angry. "I always try to help, but I don't."

"You  _do_  help-"

"I try to. But I don't actually help. With the championship pot, I tried to help, and I got us all into a huge mess. And now..." He hung his head. "I didn't do anything, and you got hurt."

"Bolin." Korra's voice was firm, forcing him to open his eyes and return his gaze to her. "You brought me to Tenzin. That was more than helpful."

"But with... with him..." Bolin shuddered. "I just stood. I saw him do that to you, and I just stood."

Her jaw was set. "Bolin-"

"You had to save yourself, Korra." Bolin's bottom lip was trembling. "And I'm sorry for that."

Korra's eyes softened. "Bolin, you can't blame yourself."

Bolin continued as though he hadn't heard her speak. "I don't know how to help... the way Mako can." He met her eyes with his own wet ones, and suddenly it wasn't just about the incident that had just occured. Korra lowered her eyes, an unbidden wave of guilt overcoming her.

"I'm sorry." Bolin rose from his chair by the bed. "I'll let you... you know, rest."

Korra squeezed her eyes shut as her ears followed the fading sound of Bolin's footfalls. She was suddenly caught in a tidal wave of emotions; relief at being safe from the terrifying situation she'd been in, anger at herself for causing Bolin to doubt himself to such an extent, and the dregs of the horrifying fear she'd felt earlier. And then there was Mako; absentee Mako, who didn't know she experienced victimization at the hands of a bloodbender for the first time that night, not to mention almost being raped.

Suddenly, she had to cry, and she quelled the unbelievably powerful urge with every ounce of strength she had, the effort sapping her reserve of energy and sending her, once again, to sleep.

* * *

" _What?_ "

Korra startled awake at the fiery roar that seemed to shake the floor of the attic. She jolted into a sitting position, instantly regretting the quick move as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Korra settled her hands on her knees and breathed slowly for a few steadying seconds, then squared her jaw, and finally pulled herself to her feet. She made her slow progress to the door of Bolin's bedroom and down the hall, where Mako and Bolin's raised voices were coming.

"Mako, calm down! You'll set the whole arena on fire!"

"Did he hurt her?" She paused in her steps when she detected the fierceness in Mako's voice.

"Yeah." Bolin's answer was tinged with sadness. "Her wrists were pretty banged up, and there were welts and cuts on her stomach and legs..."

Mako's quiet curse betrayed his barely controlled rage. "Was she healed?"

"Yeah, Tenzin took care of it." Korra heard Bolin's sigh. "I feel so terrible, Mako- you didn't see her there, the helpless way that she was standing, and the way he was touching her-"

Bolin's words were cut off by a loud crash. " _Mako_! Jeez..."

"Was..." Mako swallowed the words, the reality too horrible. "Was she... did he..."

Korra stepped forward into their line of sight. "I wasn't raped."

Their heads jerked to the side as Korra appeared in the kitchen doorway. Both men's mouths were agape. "What? I wasn't."

Mako took a hesitant step towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She hated the way they were looking at her; as though she was a child, helpless. "I'm fine. I'm the Avatar, for crying out loud."

Bolin exchanged a glance with his brother. "Korra-"

"I'm fine. So there's no reason to burn down your kitchen, Mako."

His brow furrowed at her words, as though he couldn't understand where they were coming from. It was a moment before he spoke. "Korra, you should go back to bed."

"Why?" Korra's fisted her hands on her hips, but the movement caused her to wince as pain bloomed in her wrists.

Mako seemed to detect the pain and he was suddenly in front of her, his hands surprisingly gentle on her shoulders leading her into and down the hall. Korra allowed herself to be led until he steered her left instead of right.

"I was sleeping in there," she resisted, pointing to the doorway on the right.

"That's Bolin's room," Mako said. "You can take mine tonight."

"I'm not staying here tonight." She crossed her arms over her chest, this time not allowing the pain to show on her face. "I'm going back to the Air Temple Island."

Mako huffed, apparently irritated. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you always think you can make decisions for me?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I don't think that."

Korra did not allow herself to be mollified. "Whatever. I don't feel like crashing with you and Asami tonight, anyway, so if you'll  _excuse_  me-"

"Is  _that_  what this is about?" Mako flung his arms, exasperated. "Because me and Asami-"

"I don't want to know what you and Asami did tonight, and honestly, I don't care." She shook herself free from his grasp and took a decisive step away from him. "I'm really tired, so goodbye."

Mako's hand on her shoulder halted her progress. "Wait, Korra."

She froze at the contact of his palm with her skin. It was the first time he'd touched her since the kiss.

For a moment, she was afraid she'd voiced that thought aloud, as Mako's hand abruptly withdrew. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft and tinged with regret. "I wasn't thinking, and I just.. after... I'm sorry."

Korra realized what he was thinking, and although she wasn't surprised at his sense of nobility, she  _was_  surprised at his sensitivity. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." She turned around, finding Mako's brows furrowed above his eyes; golden pools of anguish. "You went through something I can't imagine tonight- and here I am, picking a fight with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." For some reason, her voice came out husky and cracked.  _You went through something I can't imagine tonight._

"Korra..." Mako's voice reached her through the sudden gauze of tears. "Korra, it's-"

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm not crying." She wiped at her eyes in a sudden panic. She couldn't cry in front of  _Mako_! She couldn't cry at all- she was the Avatar. She was strong. Yes, Tenzin had said the first step to overcoming fear was to admit it, but this wasn't a fear. This was a weakness; a sickening memory of cold hands and stolen control.

"Korra." Mako's hands were suddenly on her forearms. "Stop."

She was biting her lip, violently, her eyes squeezed shut against the tears.

"Korra." His quiet, reaffirming voice was everything; it was the anchor that would pull her up, and she knew it. But she didn't want that. She'd make it up on her own.

"Korra, it's okay to cry."

"It's not." Her voice was rough, her bottom lip was trembling. "It's  _not_  okay."

But his hands seemed to say otherwise, as they hooked themselves underneath her arms and drew her to him so that all she could see was his chest. All of a sudden, she was enveloped in warmth, and it was the realization that her face was pressed against his scarf that wrenched the first sob from her.

"It was horrible, Mako," she cried. His hands were rubbing small, warm circles on her back, and now that she started talking, she couldn't stop. "I was  _terrified_. I couldn't move, he bended the blood inside of me... I couldn't control my own body, I couldn't bend, I couldn't  _scream_..."

"It's over, Korra, he's gone..."

"His hands were  _freezing_ , Mako." She gripped fistfuls of his shirt, begged him silently to wipe the feeling from her memory. "I've.. I've never felt so helpless."

Korra felt soft pads of his fingertips on her chin, coaxing her to look up at him. She shook her head, burrowed her face deeper into the security of his chest.

"Korra... look at me."

Reluctantly, she did. His eyes were smoldering. "He will never touch you again." The words were enunciated slowly, firmly. "You will never be put in that situation...  _ever_  again."

"How can you be sure?" Tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes, and she realized how weak she looked and sounded, but she found that she didn't care.

"I'll protect you."

Those three words wrenched another sob from her- and Mako leaned forward, concerned. "You can't always protect me, Mako. I'm the only one who I can count on to protect myself."

"Korra." His voice was tinged with frustration now. "I won't  _let_  anything like that happen to you again. I  _won't_."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand, as though he already knew what she was going to say; and he probably did. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do," she said, and she honestly did; the conviction in his eyes left no room for disbelief. "But, Mako, even if you were to follow me around all the time... he's a  _blood_ bender, and there's..." She swallowed. "There's no bending that can help you resist that."

"But there is, don't you see?" His hands were on her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. " _You're_  a waterbender. You can learn to bloodbend, and then you'll be able to fight back."

She almost felt her face light up with the ray of hope he was offering her. "You think so?"

"Korra, you're the strongest person I've ever met."

Korra smiled gratefully; she knew that the statement, coming from Mako, meant a lot. She launched herself into his arms and pulled him into a hug; he reacted after a moment, his strong arms wrapping around her and pressing her closer to him.

"Thank you," she muttered into his shoulder.

He responded with a small squeeze, and Korra revelled in the sudden warmth that had enveloped her, praying it would stay with her for as long as possible.

 


	2. Part 2

Somehow, she fell asleep.

Korra begrudgingly admitted this as she opened her eyes to find the sliver of sky that showed through the window painted with the colors of dawn. Mako stood in front of it, his back to her, still in the clothes he'd been wearing last night.

"Didn't you sleep?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, then shook his head. "No."

Korra pushed herself up in the bed, wincing at the pain in her wrists. Mako walked towards her, and she noticed that he held a cup of something steaming in his hands. He sat in the space she had just vacated.

"How long was I out?" Korra asked awkwardly. She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Only a few hours." He handed her the cup. "Drink this."

Korra took the cup into her still aching hands, sipped at the hot tea gratefully. He was silent until she had drained the cup, then he plucked it from her hands and set it on the floor beside them.

"Where's Bolin?" she asked.

"Out," he replied simply.

As he resettled himself next to her, she caught the whiff of something. Smoke. Puzzled, she lifted her nose into the air; and realized the smell was coming from Mako, off of his clothes.

He seemed to see the question in her eyes. "I was... out," he said lamely.

Her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing?"

Mako averted his eyes from hers, and Korra grasped his forearm. "Mako. What did you do?"

He finally allowed his eyes to land on hers, and sighed. "I went after Tahno."

Korra's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You did  _what_?"

Mako's hands unclenched, a motion that displayed his exasperation. "Did you expect me to do nothing?"

Korra bit the inside of her cheek to keep her retort from leaving her mouth. She closed her eyes, counted to ten- Tenzin's been teaching her this technique- and when she opened her eyes again, she was less inclined to say something she didn't mean.

Instead, she touched Mako's arm. He looked at her. "What about the tournament?" she asked.

Mako's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Bolin and I first saw..." She realized where her words were going and started again. "Bolin told me that if you hit someone on another team, you're out of the tournament."

Mako's face was blank, as though he hadn't considered this- and she realized with a jolt that he  _hadn't_. Something softened inside of her, but at the same time, she was frustrated.

"Mako, what were you thinking?" she groaned.

"I was thinking that he crossed a line," Mako said, tone clipped. "And that he deserved to pay."

She glanced at him worriedly. He acted as though he didn't recognize the reprecussions of his actions, but Korra knew that his mind was whirring- trying to figure out how he and his brother would stay afloat if they were kicked out of the tournament.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Mako shrugged, again attempting to look nonchalant and failing miserably. "I can take care of us- I've got that job at the plant. And I'll find something else, if we need it."

An inexplicable guilt overcame her as she thought of everything he now had to suffer, because of  _her_. "I'm sorry," she burst out.

Mako's brows came together in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm sorry you're going to get kicked out of the tournament because of me," Korra said. "I'm sorry you'll have to go work at the plant. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," he said sharply. "None of this is your fault."

"But  _I'm_  not going to suffer," Korra said. "I'm still going to live with Tenzin and finish my airbending training. I'll be taken care of.. like I always was. You  _need_  this tournament. You're the only one who's going to have to pay for all of this."

Mako had grasped her forearm while she was talking passionately, his fingers trailing down her skin to her injured wrists. He waited for her to stop talking, realize where his hands were, and look up at him before he spoke.

"Not going to suffer?" His voice was quiet, and suddenly the atmosphere changed- both of them could feel it. Compelled, he gently grasped her hand, and brought her palm to his lips.

"Mako." His name was sharply drawn from her lips, her back arching a little into the simple touch of lips on skin. He lifted his eyes to her while kissing her hand, and it caused something base to stir within Korra.

She didn't want him to stop- Spirits, she  _never_  wanted him to stop- but she'd already made this mistake before, and she'd already hurt someone she cared about.

"Bolin," she said, though she hated herself for being so selfless. "Asami."

Surprisingly, he didn't pull away from her. "I broke up with Asami last night."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she drew her hand back without thinking. "You  _what_?"

"That's why I was with her last night," Mako said, eyebrow arching in amusement at her sudden panic.

"You couldn't have told me this sooner?" She smacked him on the arm, and he laughed, and then she was climbing into his lap and grasping his face and kissing him as hard as she could.

He responded with more passion than she had ever seen in him. His hands came up to grasp at her back, his tongue tracing her lips and prodding them open. Korra granted him access, shuddering as she felt his tongue make contact with hers. He tasted like cinnamon and smoke and something distinctly  _male_. And Korra wanted more.

Mako was on fire, almost trembling as he devoured Korra's mouth. She was so warm and solid above him, and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was ridiculously aware of her hands tickling the nape of his neck, then fisting in his hair; and as she did so, her bandage chafed against his skin.

He pulled back, as though burned. For a moment, Korra's eyes were still closed and her lips still tantalizingly pursed, and Mako was tempted to forget his qualms and simply kiss her into oblivion. But then she opened her eyes and her brows met over them in confusion.

"I can't do this to you, Korra."

"Why?" Korra shifted in his lap, and he had to bite his lip so as not to groan at the friction. "I want this. I- I want  _you_."

Her tone was hesitant, but not unsure, and so unbelievably shy. Mako's eyes softened as he absorbed her confession; she, the almighty, cocky Avatar, wanted him. It was clear by the way she admitted it that she'd never done this with anyone before, and Mako was even more tempted to give in to his base desires.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Her eyes fell. "Don't- don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, Korra." He turned her chin up so that she was looking at him. "But I can't. Not after what happened to you last night."

To his surprise, her eyes grew steely. "Do you think I'm not able to tell the difference?"

He opened his mouth to reassure her, but she cut him off. "Do you think I don't know what I want?"

"No, I-"

"Do you think I'm not  _strong_  enough, is that it?"

"This isn't a bending match, Korra!" His frustration was mounting. "It's... it's giving yourself to someone. You can't ever take that back."

"Good," Korra replied roughly. "Because I don't want to take it back."

And with that, she kissed him.

He was hesitant at first, attempting to cling to his argument, but the taste of her lips quickly sweeped all common sense away. He ran his hands up and down her sides, her hair falling over them and tickling his face. Her tongue probed his mouth and he couldn't handle it anymore; he flipped her over on the bed, delighting in her soft cry as she mounted himself over her and pressed his mouth to hers.

She was pliant beneath him, a change from her normal confident demeanor. Her mouth was open and wet for his explorations, her tongue meeting his, stroking and dancing as he gave chase, a moan deep in her throat making him shudder.

Korra's hands reached up to cradle his face, her fingers combing through his hair, angling his head so that he could deepen the kiss. His hand roamed down her side, brushing over her chest, his thumb stroking the side of her breast before curving around her waist. He pulled her closer, and closer, until they lay hip to hip.

She moaned again when his fingers slipped underneath her shirt, tracing lines of fire on the skin of her stomach.

"Can I?" he whispered, and she nodded feverishly in response.

He lifted her shirt up and over her head, and her midriff was bare to him. He traced a finger agonizingly slowly from the edge of her breast bindings to the waistband of her pants, earning himself a drawn out moan.

Mako leaned over her, his lips finding hers in a passionate caress, and then she whispered to him one word; "Off."

He didn't need any further encouragement. His scarf was the first to go. His overcoat, undershirt, and pants soon joined the scarf in puddles on the floor. Then his hands trailed over the waistband of her pants, his eyes asking her permission, which she granted.

Korra moaned again when his hands were able to touch the bare skin of her thigh. His fingers grazed over her hip and down to the sleek length of her thigh, her leg lifting as he pulled it up to wrap around his legs, his callused hand skimming back up to caress the swell of her backside, hot and wicked against her skin through her underclothes.

Her own hands were busy measuring the expanse of his shoulders, kneading the muscles that flexed and pulled under the pale skin. Her nails dragged over the skin of his back, eliciting a groan from him.

Mako's busy fingers had trailed up her body and were cupping a breast, his thumb brushing over the peak, causing sparks to ignite behind her eyelids. Her breath left her mouth on a gasp as his mouth moved from hers to kiss his way down her neck to her chest; and there, he took her nipple in his hot mouth right through her bindings. Korra's body arched off the bed as he sucked and laved the hard flesh, the cloth turning transparent with each brush of his tongue. Wanting more, Mako tugged the fabric up until her breast was exposed, his mouth latching on once more, bringing Korra to a state of incoherence as he feasted on her.

Mako was being guided purely by instinct, being as inexperienced as Korra in the world of lovemaking. But in this, he hardly needed to think, and he let his control slip further and further as his instincts took over, guiding him to pleasure Korra in every way he could.

Korra couldn't believe the level of excitement building in her body; never before had she experienced such an urgency, such a  _hunger_. All she knew was that she wanted to somehow absorb Mako into herself, into her skin; become one with him until there was no part of her unmarked by his fire. As if reading her mind, Mako's hands peeled her breast bindings off her body, then her undergarments.

At his heated gaze, some semblence of coherent thought returned to her, and Korra blushed. She had never been naked in front of a man before, and Mako's eyes seemed to be absorbing every inch of her body into the intense golden pools. Her arms moved, almost subconsciously, to cover herself, but Mako's firm hands held them still, letting his eyes feast their fill of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes returned to hers. "You're  _beautiful_."

He said it with such reverence and intensity that some animalistic instinct overcame her. She pulled him to her fiercely, her mouth meeting his, and she rubbed her core against him, feeling him groan into her mouth. His hands reached between them and tugged off his underwear frantically, and they both moaned when their skin came into contact.

Now they were only skin on skin, hot and urgent. Korra felt herself reach unknown levels of ecstacy; his hands were touching her everywhere, his heat searing through her. His hands fed the flames until she gasped, her skin flushing as his fingers trailed down her stomach and delved into her, parting her legs and caressing where none had touched before.

She was liquid and hot, his fingers finding her core, delighting in her cries as she shuddered beneath him. Her hands were everywhere on his body, her fingers blazing lines of fire over him; she was as much a firebender as him, after all. A growl from deep in his chest made her arch against him, her hands sweeping up and down his back.

His heated skin molded with hers as he drilled his fingers into her, smirking with satisfaction when she came undone in his arms; trembling and whimpering, her muscles twitching, his hand still buried between her thighs.

While she lay sated, he shifted over her, positioning himself, hot and hard. Korra blinked up at him, drowning in his eyes as her body welcomed him. His hardness stretched and filled her, his own body trembling as he paused, his member reaching the obstruction on her virginity. His hands came up to cradle her face, his lips seeking hers as he drew his hips back slightly. He withdrew only to thrust back in, her body unbelievably wet and tight around him.

He panted as he drew back again, then forward, stopping only when he met her barrier. Korra mewed in frustration, her shaking legs wrapping around his hips, her heels digging into the back of his thighs. Tilting her pelvis, she dug in her heels and drove him forward. They both cried out as Mako buried himself inside her, his hips jerking at the new sensations of being encased in her silky heat. Korra threw her head back at the sharp pain, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she rode out the dull ache that followed.

"Did- I hurt you?" Mako panted.

She only thrust her hips in response.

Mako moved again, his body taking over control, setting a steady rhythm. Her hands moved up to bury themselves in his hair, meeting and withdrawing in a dance as old as time. His skin came alive under her touch, and he doused the flames that threatened to consume her. Again, Korra felt pleasure coil in her stomach as Mako drove himself into her again and again, his thrusts becoming less coordinated as he raced towards his climax. She came first, and that proved to be his undoing. They were both shaking when a strangled cry left his lips, his hips jerking against her as he pulsed his essence into her heat. Korra held his shuddering body tightly against her own as he rode out his climax, his heart thundering against her own.

Some time later, Mako raised his head from the crook of her neck. He pressed moist kisses against her mocha skin as he shifted slightly, still sheathed in her body. Korra looked up at him, her aqua eyes awash with pleasure and exhaustion and something else he couldn't quite name.

"Everything's going to change now," she said, carefully.

Mako nodded as he pressed a final kiss to her collarbone. He was resistant to change, preferring to be in control of everything, but this was something he couldn't deny. "Yes."

Korra nodded once in satisfaction. "I'm glad."

She responded to his soft kiss, their eyes open as they read the emotions within the other. "I still can't believe this happened," Mako muttered against her lips.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," he started. "If someone told me a month ago that this was happen, I would've told them they were crazy."

"I wouldn't have," she told him. "I've seen this coming since the first time I saw you."

Her responded to her smirk by pressing his mouth against it. "That's why you're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me! I actually love Tahno, and his voice is quite delicious. But, well, I couldn't resist writing this fic.
> 
> Also, just to be clear since I haven't posted any LoK fanfiction before, I'm a Makorra shipper. The next chapter will display that through some smut :3
> 
> So, let me know what you think!


End file.
